


In Rotation

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7, WASSUP - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to: Can You Handle It?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Nari met Mark after officially being Jackson’s girlfriend, he was at work. He was smiling cutely at the women in front of him, serving them their drinks and winking. Jackson had taken Nari on a date and it just so happened to be where he worked.

Mark flirted, but she figured that was what he did when he was working. That’s how he got the tips. That and Jackson’s offended facial expression made him laugh. He wished them a happy date and was on his way. Nari definitely checked him out as he left, he was fine.

The second time she met Mark, he was high as a kite. Jackson had brought her to one of the parties and quickly found his best friend. In all honestly, Mark seemed like he was high all the time. However, he was definitely high right now. He smiled at her, perfect teeth and red hair as he watched her sit down.

“Wassup Nari?” he asked, watching her. He was definitely high, but Nari was okay with that. Jackson sat down on her other side, placing a hand on her thigh as he did so.

“I’m good. How’s it going Mark?” Mark shrugged, grinning in an almost sleepy manner. “Shit’s good as long as these idiots don’t fuck up the rotation.” Nari laughed. He would be focused on the weed. The blunt was passed around and Nari was quick to hand it off to Mark. He eyed her thoughtfully.

“You don’t smoke?” he asked, smoke blowing out of his nose. Nari shook her head. “Nah, not my thing.” She replied. Mark hummed and passed the blunt on before turning back to her. “Then why are you over here?” he asked curiously. He didn’t mean it in a rude way, didn’t even mind her company. However, this was a party and there were plenty of places she could be.

Nari bit her lip, glancing at her boyfriend who had somehow found the food and was helping himself to an entire box of pizza. He’d been smoking too, before she showed up. They’d had a few conversations about the topic she was about to bring up, but Nari was still a little unsure of how Mark would take it. Jackson promised her Mark was chill, so she kept that in mind as she smiled at him.

“You ever been involved in a threesome?” she asked. Mark blinked slowly, leaning back as one eyebrow rose. “A threesome?” he repeated slowly. At Nari’s nod, he shrugged. “Basically. Thrust, thrust, pass,” he said, smirking at the expression on her face. Nari was a bit stunned. She knew he was chill but damn, she had not been expecting that kind of comment. Then again, she mused as she gave Mark the blunt, it made sense.

“I hope you do more than two thrusts before you pass,” she said. Mark turned his head away from her, coughing a bit before he passed the blunt along and returned his attention to her. The look on his face was still relaxed, but his gaze was focused on her, calculating and thoughtful. He hummed softly, biting his lip.

“Is this hypothetical or are you trying to jump on my dick right now?” Mark asked. Nari snorted, leaning towards him and running her fingers up his arm. Mark watched her, but he didn’t say anything.

“I’m not trying,” she said. “My dick ain’t out, so it sounds like an attempt to me,” Mark shot back, his eyebrow lifting higher. Nari huffed, rolling her eyes and sucking her teeth. “Want me to pull your dick out right now and ride it?” she asked. It wasn’t meant to be taken seriously, but Mark smirked, a glint in his eye she’d never seen before.

“You shy?” he asked, amused. “I wasn’t serious,” she replied, watching him. “Don’t make offers like that then, I might take you up on them.” He replied nonchalantly. Nari looked him over again, deciding that some of the rumors she’d heard about him were not true.

“Why do girls think you’re shy?” she asked. Mark hummed, shrugging lightly. “They like that,” he said, smiling with all of his teeth, “act shy and cute and they’ll take you out. They giggle and blush and they don’t even realize I’m capable of fingering them in a five star restaurant on the first date till they’re cummin’. Then, they’re flushed and horny and you can guess how the date ends,” he said, that glint in his eye still there as he looked her over.

Nari felt hot, unaware that he’d do something like that. She’d never heard rumors about that. Nari shifted, unaware of how Mark watched her clench her thighs together. His smile was serene as he leaned towards her now, whispering softly in her ear,

“That what you want, baby girl? All you gotta do is sit in my lap and I’ll show you what those girls like about shy guys. In fact, I can give you a little more. How long you think you can be quiet till they notice I’m fucking you?”

Nari’s breath hitched as Mark nipped on the lobe of her ear, blowing on it before he pulled away. His expression was still relaxed and patient, nothing changed in his demeanor at all. His smile was entirely too playful as he said, “You fuckin’ up the rotation baby girl.”

Nari blinked, turning to see that Jackson was holding out the blunt for her to give to Mark. He had been watching the entire scene, amused and turned on by the way Nari bit her lip as Mark spoke in her ear.

Nari shook herself, taking the blunt and passing it on. Mark was still watching her as he took his turn before passing it on. “So, what’s good?” Mark asked, amused by the way Nari fanned herself, trying to lessen the redness in her cheeks. She shot a glare at Mark but he merely ran his tongue over his bottom lip before he bit it, winking at her and then smiling that pretty, pretty smile of his. Nari was a goner.

“Why are we still sitting here then?” Nari asked. Mark laughed, sitting up. “I wouldn’t know. What do you say KaKa, okay with this?” Jackson had finished off the pizza and turned towards them with an amused expression. “Of course I am. Can’t have you fucking my girl without me.” Mark just laughed, standing up. He took one last hit of the blunt before he handed it off and followed them.

“Is JB hyung at home?” Jackson asked once they were outside, wrapping an arm around Nari’s waist. Mark shrugged. “Who knows? He could be with Gayeon.” Jackson nodded and Nari blinked in confusion. She had no idea who that was. However, she didn’t even bother asking. It was none of her business.


	2. Chapter 2

They got there pretty fast and Nari was caught off guard when Mark suddenly pushed her up against the wall next to the front door. Jackson was searching for his keys and Nari’s breath left her as Mark wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her by her ass and lifting her up against the wall.

“Holy shit,” Nari breathed before Mark was kissing her. He tasted good. Nari had no idea when he’d been eating strawberries, but that’s what she tasted. She wrapped her arms around Mark’s neck, one hand going for the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Damn, impatient much,” Jackson said, finally getting the door open. Mark hummed into Nari’s mouth, pulling back with her bottom lip still in between his teeth. He let it go, watching her lips for a moment.

“Couldn’t help myself,” he said, his voice lower than Nari had ever heard it. “Take me inside,” Nari said, breathing hard. Mark laughed, pulling her away from the wall. At some point she’d wrapped her legs around his waist. “Alright you two, get inside,” Jackson said, laughing softly.

Mark turned and walked inside, putting Nari down so she could take her heels off. Mark and Jackson slipped their shoes off and Jackson shut the door. Nari grabbed Mark’s shirt with one hand and Jackson’s with the other, pulling them backwards.

“Where are we going?” Mark asked, allowing her to pull them. Jackson mulled it over before he lunged forward, tossing Nari over his shoulder. Nari shrieked, smacking his back. Jackson smacked her ass and Nari moaned, going limp. “My room. Don’t wanna bother JB hyung if he’s sleep.” The two exchanged a look, knowing that a sleep deprived JB was an even scarier JB.

“To Jackson’s room!” Nari said, kicking her foot in the right direction. Mark slapped her ass this time, much harder than Jackson did. “Fuck!” Nari gritted out, her toes curling as the pain changed to pleasure. Jackson and Mark headed towards Jackson’s room and Jackson was quick to put Nari down on his bed. She bounced a bit before sitting up, smiling at the two boys standing at the edge.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Jackson asked, looking between them. Nari slid down off the bed so she was in between the two of them. “This seems like a good way to start don’t you think?” she asked, tugging at Jackson’s pants. “If you like it, I love it,” Jackson said as she pushed her hand down his pants, wrapping her hand around his dick.

She hadn’t forgotten about Mark of course. He seemed content to watch, but Nari used her other hand to give him the same treatment. His eyes were heavily lidded but Nari figured it was because he was high, not immensely turned on. Nari was working on changing that.

Stroking Jackson was like second nature for her, however, she had to figure out what Mark liked. “Take your pants off,” she said to Jackson as she turned to Mark. Jackson did, pushing them down and off as he watched his girlfriend run her tongue over Mark’s dick. Mark didn’t react, merely tilted his head to the side as she tried to figure out what he was into.

It took her a moment, but eventually she found out that he liked it when she tugged on his dick, running her nails over his shaft. He wasn’t nearly as vocal as Jackson, but she knew when someone was enjoying what she was doing. When she deep throated him, he sucked in a breath but that was it. He was a quiet one. Nari would get him to make some noise.

“Okay, I’m getting lonely,” Jackson said. Nari hummed around Mark’s dick and Mark pulled her off, stepping away to take his pants off. “You’re always lonely,” Mark said. Jackson rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. Mark caught it, raising a brow at Jackson. “Childish much?” Mark asked.

Nari rolled her eyes at them, climbing on the bed and into Jackson’s lap. “Shut up,” she said, kissing him. Jackson said something against her lips, but Nari kissed it away. Behind her, Mark tugged on her shirt. She pulled away long enough so she could take it off. Her bra was gone too and she hadn’t even noticed him get rid of it. Damn he was good.

When those were gone, Nari went back to kissing Jackson. She felt Mark pressing kisses to her back, one hand going down while the other went up. She didn’t know what that hand was doing until it wrapped around her throat, pulling her away from Jackson’s lips and towards his. Mark kissed her deeply, lazy but thorough. Nari melted into him, letting him pull her back.

The hand that had been going down slipped into her leggings and it didn’t take long at all before he was playing with her clit. “Fuck,” Nari groaned, shifting her hips so he could get better access. She had a feeling now as to why those girls enjoyed going on dates with him, if he did things like this on the first date.

He circled his finger around her clit, rubbing clockwise as he leaned down, kissing and sucking on her neck. Nari shivered, moaning and mewling as he kept going. Jackson’s hands were on her breasts, kneading them and sucking on her right nipple. She was going to cum if they kept this up.

Mark seemed to have heard that or something because he pulled away entirely. Nari whined, leaning back for him but he laughed, pushing her back towards Jackson.

“How flexible are you baby girl?” Mark asked, confusing her. “What?” Jackson was pushing her up, tugging her leggings off. Mark was sitting on the bed, watching them thoughtfully.

“Flexible. How flexible are you?” he asked. Jackson tossed the leggings aside and pushed her down so she was in between them. Nari shrugged, looking between them. “I’m a cheerleader,” she offered. Mark smiled oh so prettily at that. “Sounds good enough to me. Get in Jackson’s lap baby girl.” Nari shifted up, climbing into her boyfriend’s lap. Jackson was all smiles as he held her waist, kissing her collarbone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson had Nari’s attention as his fingers dipped down, pushing inside of her. She was more than wet enough for him. Nari rolled her hips, kissing him with her all. Jackson groaned, pulling away and taking his fingers out. He helped lift her up and then he was pushing himself inside of her.

“Ah, fuck baby,” she gasped as she settled down in his lap. “Fuck,” Jackson hissed, biting his lip as she got used to him. “Move baby,” Jackson said. Nari nodded and started moving, rolling her hips like he liked. She was really getting into it when hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. She hadn’t forgotten Mark was there, but she was surprised he hadn’t gotten involved earlier.

“Let’s test the cheerleader,” Mark said. Nari didn’t know what that meant until one of the hands on her shoulders went to her hair, grabbing it and making her bend backwards. Her back arched and soon she was looking at Mark upside down. He was still fine and his smile was still pretty. He leered down at her, still pulling her down. She didn’t realize what he was aiming for until his dick came into her vision. Oh, that made sense.

Nari felt like an upside down U as Mark shifted enough for his dick to be closer to her mouth. He didn’t help her at all, laughing when his dick hit her lips but didn’t go inside. “Do you want your dick sucked or not?” she demanded, wondering how long it’d take before the blood rushed to her head.

Mark cocked his head to the side, leering at her with that glint in his eye from earlier. “Oh you’ll suck my dick, all I got is time and opportunity. Don’t threaten me baby girl,” he said. Nari wanted to glare at him, to cause a fuss and see what he’d do, but she couldn’t. Jackson was still pushing in and out of her, slowly so she could focus, but it wasn’t really helping her keep her thoughts straight.

With a huff, she shifted and took him into her mouth. Mark snorted, running a hand over her stomach and tugging on her belly ring. “That’s what I thought,” he said. She grumbled a few choice words around his dick, jumping when Mark’s hand came down hard over her pussy.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full baby girl. Where are your manners?” Mark asked. She trembled, moaning around him when Jackson picked up the pace and Mark slapped her pussy again. Fuck she wasn’t going to last long.

Mark put his hands on either side of her waist, helping her keep her balance as Jackson sped up. She swallowed around Mark’s dick, wanting to get him off before she got off. However, he didn’t seem down with that plan. One of his hands slid down, rubbing at her clit again.

Nari was practically vibrating with pleasure as she tried to keep herself up as well as suck Mark properly.

“Damn KaKa, I didn’t know how sloppy your girl was,” Mark said. Nari wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be offended or not, but the sharp smack to her clit had her screaming around his dick. She was going to cum, very soon. Jackson laughed, fucking Nari harder.

Nari came quickly, almost falling over from the pleasure thrumming through her body. “Fuck!” she heard Jackson hiss. Mark was quiet, still rubbing her clit. Another orgasm washed through her, immediately after the other and Nari choked on Mark’s dick.

He noticed and pulled her off, pushing her up so she was sitting in Jackson’s lap again. She tried to catch her breath as Jackson grabbed her hips, moving her himself, looking for his release. She wasn’t sure what Mark was doing, but she couldn’t really focus. Jackson got more vocal, finally reaching his peak. He pulled her down and kept her there as he came. Usually, they would stay like that for a bit until Nari asked for a shower. Tonight was different.

Jackson lifted her up with ease and then Mark’s hands were there, pulling her towards him. She went, automatically wrapping her legs around him. Mark looked amused as he laid her down on the bed, hovering over her.

“Thrust, thrust, pass remember?” he asked her playfully. She had no idea if he wanted an answer because he was pushing the head of his dick inside of her, pressing deep. “Fuck!” he definitely didn’t see a reason to give her time to adjust. Her fingers were digging into his upper arms as he shifted, pulling her legs as high as they could go.

“Next time you should limber up baby girl. I’m gonna make you do the splits on my dick,” he informed her nonchalantly as he fucked her into the bed. Nari really wished she had the energy to glare, but all she could do was take what he gave her.

Nari thought that he had meant the next time they fucked. He actually meant right after she digested his sentence. Mark rolled over, careful of where Jackson was sprawled out, and pulled her on top of him. “You’re going to be so sore in the morning,” Mark said, that pretty smile on his face as he stretched her legs as far as they could go on either side of him. Nari had never felt so stretched out before.

Mark didn’t need much help from her to fuck up into her, not that she could help anyway. She had to struggle to keep her balance in the position he put her in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-ah!” Nari was getting progressively louder as Mark fucked up into her. Jackson was watching them sleepily, the weed and the exhaustion finally catching up with him. He still watched though, wanting to watch his girl come undone.

“Gonna cum for me baby girl? Huh, thought I was just so shy but look whose got you bustin’ it wide open.” Nari gasped, moaning as his words filtered through. That was so not fucking fair. Nari had no idea he was that good at dirty talk.

“You look so good on my dick baby girl, I bet you’ll look even better cumming all over it. What do you think?” he asked. Despite the words and his actions, Mark’s expression was still innocent. It was fucking with Nari’s head but it felt so good, and he knew it.

“Fuck, Mark! Oh shit,” Nari panted, nails digging into Mark’s chest. He grunted, rolling his hips when he pushed up again. Nari saw stars. She cried out, throwing her head back as she came all over his dick. “Mm, I was right,” Mark said. Nari panted, falling forward. Mark laughed, still moving.

Nari felt so sensitive, but she moaned his name when he tensed, pushing deep and staying there. She milked him for all he had, listening to the small, barely there groans he let out. He was definitely much quieter than Jackson. When he was done, he pulled out and settled her down next to Jackson.

The Hong Kong native was quick to throw an arm over his girlfriend, nuzzling into her hair. Nari was too tired to complain about wanting a shower. Instead, she watched Mark grab his clothes. He only put his pants on and then he tossed a wink at her before he left the room.

The rest of the apartment was completely dark as Mark sauntered into it. So when a voice spoke up, he almost jumped.

“Have fun?” Mark turned. JB was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. The light over the stove was on, but Mark knew JB’s voice well. He had no idea what JB was doing in the kitchen until he saw the bowl in his hand. A box of cereal was right next to him. JB was shirtless, only wearing pajama pants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Mark moved towards him, getting a bowl for himself. JB’s eyebrow rose as Mark grabbed his cereal but he didn’t comment on it.

“It was alright. Gayeon here?” Mark asked. JB hummed in the affirmative, eating more of his cereal. “And you left her for cereal?” Mark asked. He wasn’t surprised. It wouldn’t be the first time JB left a sexual situation for food. He knew his priorities and the girls usually accepted him right back like he’d never left.

“Nah, she's tied up right now,” JB said, so nonchalant Mark didn’t even realize what he said until he was pouring the milk into his bowl. He looked at JB, finally noticing the scratch marks all over his chest and stomach. There were bruises littering his body too. Yeah, Gayeon was definitely here and Mark knew what JB was implying. He decided not to get into that, well aware of how intense JB was.

“Guess everyone had fun tonight,” Mark said instead. JB shrugged, taking the cereal box back and pouring more into his bowl. “Guess so. See you in the morning. Don’t eat all my cereal you ass,” JB said, staring him down for a bit as he put the box down on Mark’s side. Mark smiled the pretty smile he knew pulled in girls and boys alike. It had never worked on JB and that didn’t change today. JB rolled his eyes.

“That shit don’t work. Eat all my cereal and I’ll lock you up in my room.” And with that, JB was on his way, taking his bowl with him. Mark shivered, taking in the matching scratches and bruises lining his back. An unwanted thought of what they’d done to get those bruises filtered through his brain but Mark shook them off.

He definitely didn’t want to go down that lane when he was tired from the activities he’d just been in. He knew very well that if he wanted to go at JB, he’d need to be on his A game. With one more glance towards JB’s room, Mark turned and went to his room, his bed calling his name.


End file.
